I'll Be Seeing You
by lovingFinchel
Summary: Follow the life of Finn Hudson after he is wounded during the war and makes his way back to the love of his life. OneShot


**I own no part of glee, besides they are doing pretty good on the Finchel front they don't need my help.**

He remembered her smile from school, he had joined the army his junior year and never got to ask her to the dance. He never got to tell her how pretty she was even if she didn't look like everyone else. He never got to tell her that he heard her singing 'I'll Be Seeing You' in the auditorium after the football game and had made up his mind she would be his prom date. He never got to tell her that she was his favorite study partner, that he loved her giggle, that he loved how big her dreams were. Most importantly though he never got to tell her he was leaving. He fought for freedom, he made his family proud. His days were filled with fighting but at night he would hear her voice singing him to sleep. He wished he told her where he was so he could get letters from her. They were friends but he regretted never telling her he wanted more.

Four years later he was lying on the ground looking up at the sky after being shot. "I swear to god Rachel if I ever see you again I'm telling you how much you mean to me."

After being shot he was discharged from the army and shipped home. The wound in his shoulder rendered his left arm nearly immobile. He could move down, side to side but he couldn't raise it to ever hold a weapon ever again. He was embarrassed of his arm and that he had been sent home. He forgot the promise he made on the field when he thought he was dying. He barely had his life together he couldn't proclaim his love for Rachel having nothing to offer her. His mother had remarried one of the most prominent men in Lima and he had a new stepbrother as well. Everything was different and yet so much remained the same.

He was home for two months when his mother finally had enough of his anti social behavior. "Finn, darling you should go to the high school gym tonight they are having one of their monthly mixers. I know tons of people who have been asking what you've been up to."

"Mom I appreciate it but I don't think I'm ready," he gingerly lifted up his left arm and she patted his knee.

"Honey, the only one who would notice that is you. You can do everything you used to, you've done yard work, you and Kurt were throwing around the football, I see you working at Burt's garage."

Finn scoffed, "Yeah where we have to lower everything so I can work on it unless I do everything with my right arm."

"The only thing you can't do is be in the army anymore Finn, just go to the mixer tonight and I'll never ask you again."

He yelled after her as she walked up the steps, "Fine! But I'm not dancing!"

As he walked into the gym he could still smell the sweat from the games, the salt from the tears of the many girls who cried during the dances, the sweets that were lined on the table next to the drinks. He lifted the cold bottle to his lips and sighed as a pretty redhead bounced up next to him. "Hey soldier! Wanna dance?"

He looked down at her blue eyes, "I'm not wearing a uniform how do you know I'm a soldier?"

She eyed him in a way that made him very uncomfortable, "Everyone knows who Finn Hudson is."

He rolled his eyes and brought the bottle back up to his lips, "That a fact? Well sorry, I don't dance."

She batted her eye lashes and gently touched his arm, he shrugged her off, "I said. I don't dance."

She narrowed her eyes as she turned away, "asshole."

Finn forgot about her before she even walked away and headed towards one of the walls away from the dance floor. He had been standing there chugging beer after beer and then he heard it, his beautiful angel was singing 'I'll Be Seeing You'. He slowly walked toward the stage. She stood in a beautiful red dress and heels. Her brown curls framed her face beautifully and she wore a locket around her neck.

"So you still got a thing for Berry huh?"

Finn turned around to see his high school friend Puck nudging him and smiled, "Holy shit man! I lost track when they split us up how you been?"

Puck took his cane and knocked it against his leg creating a tapping sound, "lost my leg, came home about two and a half years ago but I'm here. Heard you got shot and can't use your arm anymore?"

Finn nodded, "I can use it, no high fives on this side though."

Finn turned his attention back to Rachel, "God she's still so beautiful."

Puck nodded and hung his head, "Yeah. You'd never know she's been through nearly as much hell as you and me."

Finn arched his eyebrow, "What, what are you talking about?"

"You've been gone a long time Hud." He nodded toward a table where the two took a seat chugging another beer. "After graduation Rachel married her high school sweetheart Sam Evans, remember him?"

Finn nodded sadly, "Of course me and Evans always went cowtipping together, got drunk for the first time with that guy. He was nice."

Puck went on, "Yeah, well after he and Rachel got married he ended up enlisting, he wasn't even over there a month when he was killed." He leaned closer whispering to Finn, "body parts were sent home. The things they did to that kid Finn. Anyways when they came to tell Rachel she lost the baby."

Finn nearly choked on his beer, "wait, she was pregnant?"

Puck nodded, "She found out after he enlisted and didn't have the heart to tell him. He never knew. About six months after that her dad died breaking up a bar fight in West Lima. The only time anyone ever sees her out is during these mixers. She comes, she sings, she leaves."

Finn took one last sip of his beer and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He saw Quinn walking over to the table and groaned, "ugh Quinn Fabray, god I hope she doesn't ask me to dance."

Puck laughed, "not fucking likely man. That's my wife." Finn looked shocked as he watched Puck and Quinn walking to the dance floor. Puck looked over his shoulder, "Like I said Hud. You've been gone a long time."

Finn made his way to the side of the floor where he was sure he would at least have to run into Rachel after she was done singing. She thanked everyone after her song "Welcome home boys, we've missed you."

She walked off the stage and went to grab her coat, "um. Rachel?"

She whirled around and saw the boy she had been staring at all night. He was still as handsome as she remembered. She smiled and tilted her head, "Finn."

He didn't want to ask her how she'd been or what was new knowing what he knew now, "You sounded beautiful up there, just the way I remembered."

"How you remembered? You never heard me sing."

He smiled, "Right before I left, I heard you in the auditorium one night after the football game. You sang me to sleep many nights over there." She blushed deeply when he took her hand, "um. Would you like to dance?"

She put her head down, "No thank you Finn. I-I just can't."

He still held her hand lightly, "Please. Just one dance and I'll never ask again."

Her defenses crumbled and she put her coat back on the chair, "Okay, but only one."

He lead her out to the dance floor and she put her right hand up to take his left. He looked down at his feet and sighed, "Um, I can't really keep my arm up to dance like that Rachel." He kept his gaze down and then felt her tiny hands grab his larger ones placing them on her waist.

He brought his gaze to look into her eyes and smiled at her beaming while wrapping her arms around his neck. "I like dancing this way better anyways." She turned her head laying her cheek against his chest swaying with the music, humming softly along to the song. He brought her a little closer to him ignoring all the stares of the crowd and the knowing looks from Quinn and Puck. They were still swaying together when the song ended and the dance floor cleared. Finn didn't want to let her go and Rachel wasn't ready to either but she opened her eyes and realized it was time to go. She pulled away from him and smiled, "Thank you for the dance Finn. I'm glad you made it home, sorry about your arm."

She started walking toward the stage to grab her coat as Finn called out, "Wait. Let me walk you home."

Rachel shook her head, "No, really it's okay you don't have to."

He noticed she was struggling with the coat and gently took it from her holding it out for her to slip her arm through. "It's on my way."

"No, it's not I live on the other side of town now."

Finn was taken aback a single woman should not be living on that side of town. "Well now I insist, you shouldn't be walking alone Rachel."

She became irritated, "I can handle it Finn. thank you for the dance. Go home."

He watched Rachel leave the school and stayed a few steps behind her until they were halfway there that's when he saw two men who looked like trouble. "Hey pretty lady, where are you headed?"

She began walking faster, "I'm going home, please just leave me alone."

"Dressing like that, walking the streets this time of night you definitely don't want to be alone baby." Finn remained still until one of the men grabbed her arm, "I'm sure you could use the money here's five bucks let's see what those lips can really do."

Rachel closed her eyes and suddenly felt herself pulled away from the man and standing behind a much larger one. "You don't speak to a lady like that. What is wrong with you? You ever touch her or anyone else in this town again and I won't hesitate to fuck up your world. I did it to over 62 men or maybe that is where I lost count. Get the fuck out of here!" The men ran away and Finn turned to see a trembling Rachel, "Are you okay?"

Rachel began walking ahead of Finn again. She reached her home and opened the door, "Finn?"

"Yes Rach."

"Thank you." And with that she disappeared into the darkness of her home.

The next day Finn was working under a new Ford when Burt walked in, "Finn! you got a visitor." He rolled out from under the car and looked over to see scuffed shoes, silk stockings, blue dress and her brown hair curled into a ponytail. He stood up and wiped his hands on his coveralls walking over to her.

She held out a plate of food, "I wanted to say thank you for last night and to apologize in declining your offer to walk me home. It was foolish and I am sorry." Finn tried to wipe his hands on his coveralls to get the grease off and was surprised when he looked up to see her holding out a piece with her fingers, "Here, you can get a taste and then wash up."

He swallowed and opened his mouth letting her place the bread in his mouth. "Delicious, you're a fantastic cook Rach."

She blushed and placed the plate on the desk, "Well, I should be going thanks again Finn."

"Wait, Rach?"

She turned around and smiled, "Yes Finn?"

"Would you like to go to Breadstix with me tonight?"

He watched as her hand tenderly held her locket around her neck and tears formed in her eyes, "I'm sorry Finn. I can't." She ran out of the garage before Finn could say anything else.

He didn't see her again for another month. She was singing 'Someone to Watch Over Me' and Finn couldn't move from his place in front of the stage. He kept his eyes on her where she looked everywhere but at him. Finn had chugged ten beers by the end of the night waiting by the stage for her. She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips, "You're drunk."

He smiled his half smile, "I loved your song."

She shook her head smiling, "Why are you drunk?"

He raised his eyebrow, "because I drank too much."

She laughed and pulled him up from the chair, "cmon soldier walk me home."

They walked most of the way in silence as Finn swayed a little from his intoxication. They arrived at her home and he said goodnight to her. She put her hand on his, "Oh no, I can't have you passing out in the middle of the street you can stay here tonight."

"No really I can make it home it's only ten o clock."

Rachel took his hand guiding him inside, "Okay, so you nap for about two hours and then you can go home."

He started walking away shakily before hearing her crying, "Please. I can't worry about you all night, I just need to know you are safe please just stay and then you can go home, please."

He turned around to see her in tears and walked up to her laying his hand on her shoulder, "alright, I'll stay. Please don't cry Rach."

He didn't remember passing out on her couch but a few hours later he woke up to find her in a fluffy pink robe sitting at the kitchen table. He walked over and took a seat as she poured him a cup of coffee. He began the conversation, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you goodbye before I left in high school. It was hard to tell my mom too I guess because I loved you both so much." She didn't say anything as he continued, "I really liked you. I loved your smile and your laugh. I always asked the teachers to put us as partners so we could be together. After I heard you sing I made up my mind I would ask you the prom."

She touched the locket around her neck, "I went with Sam."

Finn nodded, "I'm not going to sit here and act like I don't know what happened Rachel. I'm truly sorry you lost him and the baby and your father, and I'm sorry I wasn't someone you could talk to about it."

She held her head in her hands, "I feel like I'm betraying him. I loved him Finn."

He nodded and went to stand up, "It's okay Rachel, I understand. I'll go." She stayed seated as he put on his jacket and went to leave. "Rachel, you know what I love most about you? You have such a big heart, you always have. I know that Sam was your first love and he has a very large part of it, but I need you to know that I love you. I think a part of me always has and I know we've seen each other only a handful of times since I've been home but Rachel, I do love you. Someday do you think you can make some room in your heart for me?"

He shut the door and began walking down the street when he heard her shout, "I WOULD'VE WAITED!"

He turned around and saw her standing on the sidewalk in her pink robe, "What?"

She walked closer to him as he did the same, "You were so clueless Finn. I was in love with you. I loved your smile, I bribed the teachers so we would be partners too, I loved being with you. Then one day you didn't come to school and your name was read over the loudspeaker of the latest enlistments." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "You broke my heart and Sam knew how much I loved you. He was there to pick up the pieces, he was my friend but he wasn't my first love and you have _always _had a place in my heart." She took the locket off and opened it showing Finn the pictures inside. On one side was a photo of her and Finn and on the other was her and Sam.

Finn's eyes welled up with tears at her admission and he leaned down brushing his lips against hers. "I wouldn't have asked you to wait for me."

She looked up at him with watery brown eyes, "but I would've. Please stay with me tonight Finn."

They walked together back into the house and into the bedroom. Finn took off his clothes leaving him in just his underwear and tshirt and crawled into bed watching as Rachel sat on the side and slowly took her robe off. Finn gulped at the realization she was completely nude under the garment. She looked at him over her shoulder, "I haven't…it's been…"

Finn sat up and took off his tshirt, "Put your arms up."

Rachel did as she was told as Finn got up on his knees and eased the tshirt over her head and pulled it down her body. She turned to look at him, "Y-You don't want me?"

Finn wasted no time in capturing her lips in another kiss before explaining, "Of course I want you, but we only just said I love you for the first time. I'm old fashioned I guess I want to do this the right way."

Rachel blushed, "I'm not a virgin Finn."

Finn laughed slightly, "Well neither am I but it doesn't mean that I don't want it to be special." He pulled her down on the bed and wrapped his arm around her, "For now though, let's get some sleep."

Four months later Finn carried a giggling Rachel across the threshold of their new home. She was still wearing her wedding dress and at her request he was wearing his uniform looking quite dapper. He wasted no time in getting to the bedroom, "Welcome home Mrs. Hudson."

"mmm I love the sound of that. Say it again."

He began unfastening her dress whispering "Mrs. Hudson" over and over again. Once she was left in nothing but her slip she turned her attention to him unbuttoning his coat and easing the garment down his shoulders. She pulled him down on top of her as they began a battle of dominance with their tongues.

Rachel sat up slightly, "I…um…I've only done this once Finn."

He smiled down at her, "You're so beautiful Rachel. Just relax and let go, I love you."

She nodded and grabbed onto his forearms before gasping, "Wait, your shoulder should I get on top?"

Finn leaned down and kissed her, "I'm fine and I intend on making love to my wife if she would just stop talking."

She feigned an angry pout as he began kissing his way down her body slowly easing off her slip. The night was filled with passion and love. Although they both had been with other people to them, it felt like their first time. Rachel lay down on Finn's chest as he combed his hands through her dark locks, "I'm glad we waited til we were married."

Finn smiled, "Really? I was thinking why did we wait so long cause damn that was mind blowing." She slapped his chest as he laughed and kissed her forehead, "I'm glad we waited too babe. I love you."

Nine months later Rachel woke up in the hospital after giving birth. Finn was holding her hand when she woke up, "You know Rach when I say you are full of surprises I really mean it."

She shook her head, "What are you talking about?"

He laughed and told her to close her eyes.

"Finn"

"Rach, please close your eyes." She complied and leaned back and felt a weight on her chest, "I want you to meet Christopher Finn Hudson." She smiled and then gasped when she saw another bundle in Finn's arms, "and Samuel Leroy Hudson."

Rachel eyes filled with tears, "wait twins? And Samuel?"

Finn sat down on the bed, "Well, I was thinking Chris couldn't be the only one with a strong name that meant something. So I thought about it and as much as I know you loved your dad I can't stick our kid with Leroy and I thought who else in our lives has been strong and is a person to look up to." Finn's eyes became watery, "I thought of Sam, I'm so happy to be with you Rachel but I wish he didn't have to die for it to happen. He was my friend too and I wanted to honor his memory."

Rachel was full on crying now and reached up to touch Finn's cheek, "Just when I think I can't love you any more you constantly surprise me Finn Hudson."

Finn and Rachel were celebrating their 50th wedding anniversary with their children and grandchildren by their side. Finn smiled as their grand daughter who was the spitting image of a young Rachel took the mic to sing 'I'll Be Seeing You'. Finn put his hands around his wife's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck swaying to the music. Rachel hummed as she lay her cheek against her husband's chest. "I love you so much Finn."

When Rachel was 79 she had a heart attack and died at the family home in her husband's arms. "Rach baby hold on the ambulance is almost here!"

"Finn, I love you. I'll be seeing you darling."

Finn cried into his wife's grey hair, "I love you more Rachel. I'll be seeing you soon."

For the next few days the kids would come by and watch over him but Finn's love and light was gone. He was sitting in the recliner holding Rachel's locket when one of his grand daughters, Gracie climbed onto his lap, "Grandpa why does Grandma's locket have pictures of her with another man?"

Finn leaned his cheek on the little girl's head, "That was Sam. Your daddy is named after him. He was very special to Grandma and to me too, he went off to war the same way I did but he didn't get to come home to Grandma."

Gracie scrunched up her nose, "You didn't mind that she loved another man?"

Finn smiled, "Your Grandma had a very big heart there was room for both me and Sam."

Gracie nodded, "Do you miss Grandma?"

He fought back his tears, "I do, very much so. It feels like a part of me is gone. That's how you know when you really really love someone Gracie. You literally can't live without them."

Gracie curled up against Finn and sighed, "I love you Grandpa, I'm going to be sad when you die."

Finn chuckled a little, "Who told you I'm gonna die? Do you know something I don't!"

Gracie laughed, "Grandpa, everyone has to die sometime that's what mommy and daddy said after Grandma died."

Finn swallowed hard and tilted the little girl's chin up to look at him, "Gracie, when I die I don't want you to be sad okay you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"because I'm going to be with Grandma and I'm going to be so happy and I'm going to be looking down on you and your cousins and your mommy and daddy…and someday when you are much, much older I'll see you again."

"GRACIE! Dinner!"

"I gotta go Grandpa, I love you."

Finn smiled as he watched the little girl run to the house across the street. He sighed and walked back to the bedroom and picked up their wedding photo. "Damn Rach I miss you."

It was a month to do the day of Rachel's death when Sam and Chris walked into Finn's bedroom followed by their wives and kids. Gracie walked in last being the youngest and saw everyone crying. "Why is everybody crying?"

Sam knelt down next to his daughter, "Honey, Grandpa passed away in his sleep last night."

The little girl looked at her grandfather's still figure on the bed and smiled. She tugged on Sam's pants and he knelt down again, "then why are we crying?"

Her older brother shot her a look, "He's dead. You're supposed to cry."

Gracie pouted and shook her head, "No, Grandpa said to be happy for him when he died."

Gracie's mother Anna knelt down next to the little girl as everyone looked shocked at the little girl, "Gracie I don't think you understand he's not going to wake up."

The little girl smiled, "I know, but he's with Grandma now he's with the part of him that was gone and he wants us to be happy."

Chris nudged his brother as they looked at their at peace in his bed, "Well I'll be damned. He really couldn't live without her."

Finn walked into the gym in his uniform nothing hurt. His shoulder had no pain, his knees had no arthritis and he caught his reflection in the glass - his hair was not grey and he wasn't wearing his glasses. He saw a blonde man in an army uniform standing behind him he smiled and turned around, "Sam"

Sam lifted his hand for a high five, "You can do it now, nothing hurts here." Finn raised his left arm and high fived his friend. "Honored that you named your son after me man. It was hell when I watched Rachel lose the baby and how sad she was. When you promised that you would tell her that you loved her when you saw her again I had to get you home. After all you were always her true love."

Finn smiled, "I'm sorry you had to die so young Sam, all the things you missed."

Sam shrugged, "What's meant to be, besides it's not so bad here."

The hallway began to fill with familiar music. Sam slapped him on the back, "That's your cue, she's waiting."

Finn took a deep breath and walked into the gymnasium. It was empty with only Rachel standing in her red dress singing I'll be seeing you. Finn stood in the middle of the empty floor and smiled at her. Rachel finished her song and walked off the stage toward Finn, "I told you I'd be seeing you. Very poetic dying a month to the day after me. I've missed you darling."

Finn leaned down lightly brushing his lips against hers, "I couldn't live another day without you."

Rachel grabbed his hand, "Now we can go on together." Fingers intertwined Finn and Rachel walked toward the bright white light that beckoned to them. Was it the end of their love story or simply another chapter?

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
